memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Continuum/Chapter One: Beginnings
Captain's log, stardate 8529.2. We are patrolling the Typhon Expanse. Since 2277, just over a decade ago, 12 ships were reportedly lost in this area of space. 9 of them were Starfleet vessels. The USS ''Gemini-A has been ordered to patrol the area and report any sort of anomalies in the area.'' Captain Jerry McArthur put down his log recorder and looked around the bustling bridge. Around him was first officer Robert J. "Bob" Halliwell. At the conn, there was the Vulcan Synok at the helm and the Andorian Lieutenant Cras at the security console, bickering with George Travis, the MACO detachment CO, on infiltration strategies. There was the beautiful Lieutenant Charlotte Smith at the communications station, and Chief Medical Officer Lewis "Lou" Mayweather was chatting to a MACO. Chief engineer Kyle Barnes was on a computer screen, watching the activity on the bridge. Jerry sat back on the chair, looked around, and smiled. What could go bad on this day? He though to himself. By the currently unmmanned science station, however, a red light began blinking, at first, nobody noticed. Then other lights began blinking on and off. Commander Halliwell was the first one to notice. "Captain, who's manning the science station." he asked. Jerry turned around, and looked at his first officer. "Well, sicnce McDougal's out from lungworm, I guess we don't have one until we get back to K-7. Why?" he said. "Well, it looks like the instruments are picking up something. But not just anything. It looks like it's.....big.". The captain stood up, and the bridge was silent. "Well, what is it?" he asked. Bob went over to the science station. "Readings are consistent to a temporal rift in the area. However, this one appears to have a high gravitational pull." Jerry was stunned. Lieutenant Synok spoke up "Sir, we are nearing the point of the spatial anomaly." "Onscreen." was the command. When it showed up, the bridge crew could not move. Finally, the captain spoke. "Well, manuever us away from the temporal rift, Mr. Synok." "Yes, sir", said the Vulcan helmsman. The ship did not change course. It was still headed into the temoral rift. "Synok, get us out of here!" said Jerry, repeating his order. "I'm trying, sir. Systems aren't responding."Warp 9, hurry." Nothing happened. "Why aren't we at warp?" "We are, sir." said Synok. "I don't know what's happening!" "Red alert!" yelled Jerry, over the chaos of the bridge." He ran over to the nearest unmanned console. "Computer, get me Engineering!" A second later, Kyle appeared on the screen. "Kyle, what's going on?" "The gravity well has got us, sir. I can't break out of it!" Then the computer screen went out, and so did the main viewscreen. Cracks started appearing everywhere on the wall of the bridge. Then, the screen to engineering appeared. "Captain, I'm giving her all she's got!. The port nacelle is damaged and the starboard one is on the verge of explosion. The ship can't take the strain. This is a fight we can't win." Jerry froze. "Then stop fighting, Kyle. We'll just have to go where this thing takes us." Kyle face saddened "Aye". The screen turned off. Jerry returned to his chair. "Synok, stop fighting." He paused. "We're going in." Jerry closed his eyes, as did the rest of the crew, as they were sucked in the temporal rift. Captain's Log, stardate 67955.9. We are patrolling the Typhon Expanse. Starfleet Command thinks there is recent activity in the expanse, Starfleet thinks it is the Typhon Pact. We searching for any Pact ships in the area. Captain Typhuss James Kira sat in his command chair. Anything? said Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. No sir said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looked up as Brigadier General Samantha Carter walked onto the bridge. Find anything? said Sam as she looks at Typhuss. Nothing, General said Typhuss as he looks at Sam. I'm getting something on sensors said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looked at Lieutenant Commander Curtis, his chief of security, communications officer and tactical officer. A ship?" said Typhuss as he looks at Curtis No sir, its a temporal rift said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. On screen said Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. A temporal rift appeared on the viewscreen. Something's happening, Captain said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. A new change in sensor readings" said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Then, a Excelsior class starship emerges from the rift. Can you identify the ship", Commander? said Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. I'm getting too much interference, Captain said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. It's clearing, Captain said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Definitely a Federation starship said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Accessing registry said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. NCC-1938-A, USS Gemini said Lieutenant Commander Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Sensors confirm design and specifications, Captain said B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Analysis of hull and engine materials conform to engineering patterns and methods of that time period said B'Elanna as she looks at Typhuss. Category:Chapters of Star Trek: Continuum